Coldplay in Santa Village
by Foster118
Summary: After twilight does the spell wrong with the princess help, the guy has been sent back to Earth, but in a another time of year and place that is called Santa Village, but now how will Chris, Jonny, Guy and Will think of this place. But one thing Santa did was made them Rudolph new friends.


After a year in Equestria Chris Martin,Jonny Buckland, Guy Berryman and Will Champion designed to return to their home land, what is back on good old planet Earth, but Twilight who is Princess Celestia faithful student, can send them back home but with the help from the princess themselves. Buy Celestia or Luna doesn't realize that Twilight send to another time in their own world, but in a town called..Santa Village, but one of the guys in Coldplay bet that Santa and his raindeer are real. But they are about to find out them self because Twilight does the spell in the wrong time off year on Planet Earth. And that year it 1998 in November 31 just 25 days left to Christmas but 24 days left for the Christmas eve lunches. But now Chris, Jonny, Guy and Will has to get along with the other Raindeer after coming from the land of Talking ponys.

"You know Chris I think we are back on Earth, but in the north pole? Will said to him and the other as well, but it was Jonny who bet Will,Chris and Guy that this village is real like in the movie from 1998 of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"Maybe but why not we ask that person over their, in the red and white cost who, is heading in are way with a red nosed reindeer? Guy said to Chris and Will and Jonny who just nod they head to him.

"Well morning, Chris, Will, Guy and Jonny can I do for you? Santa said to the Coldplay band, who was shook to know their name right away.

"Where about are we Santa? Chris said to him. Because he really is shock to see the real Santa right in front of him aalong with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer as well.

"You are in my Village and you guys are welcome because you are raindeer as well, like Rudolph here who do need some friends, because he getting bullied all the time. Santa said to Chris,Jonny,Will and Guy who just look sad to hear about him, getting bullied about his red nosed, but Chris, Jonny,Guy and Will all know that Rudolph is the most famous Raindeer in Santa history because of his nosed glow so bright.

"Ah and Santa if it fine if we can play some of are songs here in your village? Jonny said to him because it can hope can been happened in Santa Village.

"Well I can see no harm in that Jonny. But I do like to hear your song though out my Village along with some Christmas Song's as well. Santa said to him but Chris but in be for Jonny can say something to him.

"Well Sir we can do that for you, but I must Say, being friends with Rudolph here, can change some ting around I hope. Chris said to him and Rudolph who was a bit shock because Santa just got him some new friends to hung about with around the town.

"I think sir I can has some good time with these guys, but I has to head home because my mother will be worried if I am late home, before Dad does. Rudolph said to him but Santa just nod to so he can show Chris, Jonny, Guy and Will they new home in Santa Village. But the first home Santa bring to was Will Champion, he even has his last name over his front door what is not to fair from Guy Berryman, who as the same as Will like his last name as well, but Guy was not to fair from Jonny Buckland, who has the same as Will and Guy like his last name was over his front door to his new house. But for Chris Martin he was not to fair from Rudolph house, who has Blitzen on it, but Chris house has not his last name but his middle name in stead which is Anthony. But he was shocked that Santa know his full name. But one of the female's Raindeer who is stead a single went over to him so she can get to know him a bit after her last boyfriend doesn't same to love her no more. But she still got hope to find herself a husband in the future and has her own family, but she has young Doe which a female raindeer Knowles as Zoey, who is still upset about her old dad left her and her mother who might be going to get out and hopefully married the main singer of Coldplay. But Zoey doesn't know this yet. Or Rudolph.

"Well afternoon Sir my name is..Donna. And I was wondering if you could be my Buckfriend (boyfriend)? Donna said to Chris, who she doesn't know yet, but what Chris Doesn't know yet that she has a doe as her children who is going out with Arrow, but her name is Zoey who Rudolph interest in married when he is older,but what Chris will find out that one he is married to this Donna who is Zoey Zoey who will find out as well that she has a new father who is hopeful better than her real dad. But she was walking with Arrow to find her mother so she can stay with her.

"You know Zoey I don't really like your, dad because what he just done to your family at all. Arrow said to his doefriend(Girlfriend), but Zoey doesn't want to talk to him about her old father, who just thought her and her mother out of the house she was born in."and I think your mother has just find a new Buckfriend Zoey? Arrow said to her who just look in the direction her mother was in, but she was indeed talking to another raindeer which just move in to village seven hours ago.

"Maybe Arrow I hope, he his better caring raindeer like Rudolph. Zoey said to him, but Arrow who is Rudolph c, but he doesn't like him at all.

"Well maybe he is Zoey. Arrow said to her but her mother already made her way to her, along with her new boyfriend who is the main singer in a band called Coldplay.

"Thank you Arrow to walking with Zoey for me. Donna said to him but Arrow just nod back to her.

"Well I got to go now, I see you at the games Zoey. Arrow said as he made his way home.

"Mother who is the raindeer next to you? Zoey said to her mother who just smile at her, but she just tap on Chris shower so he can tell her himself.

"Well Zoey my name is Chris Martin, but you can call me your step dad, because I am your mother new boyfriend. Chris said to her who was shook to hear about him being her mother new Buckfriend, but Zoey has to get used to having a new father who is a singer and a friend of Rudolph that she doesn't know.

"Well step dad, I hope you are nicer than my real dad is. Zoey said to him but Chris Just smile at her.

"You don't need to worried about me Zoey, because I can get you even thing you or your mother want. Unlike your father. Chris said to his new daughter, who was shook along with her mother hearing this from him.

"Really? Donna said to him but she just want to make sure he tell the true.

"Yes really, but why not come in side so you guys can not get cold. Chris said to them as he opened the door to his new house, but Chris was thinking in his head' Think you Twilight Sparkle for this'. Chris said to nobody around because Twilight just got him a new family because she muck up the spell the princess was doing with her. But after Zoey went in along with her mother who was followed in by Chris who closed the door behind him. But he was shocked to see his new house all new and clean, with it being a two floors house, even Zoey and Donna was a bit shock to see their new home bigger than their old home. But Chris has already paid the bills this month and for next month as well after moving into this house of his,Donna and Zoey.

"Right why not you Zoey go and pit your new room so,you can get used to it before dinner, which is May by me and your mother. Chris said to her in a real father voice which is salf and claim all the time..

"Ok dad. Zoey said to him, but that word just shock him and her mother as well because she just called him her dad.

"It looked like Zoey getting used to your Honey. Donna said to him as she may her way into her new kitchen where she can start to make the dinner along with Chris. By the time Chris and Donna got used to each other in their relationship between them, Zoey who is even more happy now that her new father is more kind to her. Then her other dad was. But she just like him in one day because she can trust him because the his used his body language and how he talk to her and her mother. But as the dinner not to far from done Chris said to Her mother.

"Donna why not you go and has a look around the house with Zoey, why I keep eye on the dinner for you? Chris said to her as a real father could cook as well, but she just nod her head back to him. But as she and Zoey both left the kitchen to has a look around their new home now, and the way to get here as well, but Chris was only about three door down from Blitzen house, who is Rudolph father. But soon to be friend with Chris, and the rest of his mate's who is in the band. Which is going to played before Christmas eve lunches.

Now that Chris was alone in the kitchen he opened the letter Celestia give him before heading back to Earth. But the letter said.

Dear Chris.

I hoped you are well now that you are backed home, but if you ever want to talked to me or Luna, you can used the gold or blue box to send letters back to us, but it was nice meeting a kind man like your self again, but my sister really has a feeling toward you and I even has feeling toward you,like I never has this feeling before,will a thousand year age, when I was a teenager, but I move on so I can for get what happened in the past. Like what you said to me three day ago in my room, but I has to say thank you Chris for this feeling again, you will always be in my heart.

From your friend

Celestia.

So as Chris put the box's into his bag what was hinging up next to the door, so Donna or Zoey doesn't know about this at all, but he just glad that he has help the royal sister, but now he has a new life with a new family and friends in Santa Village. But as Donna come back into the kitchen with her daughter Zoey who was happy, because he is,now her dad that is always nice to his family because he used to be a father so, he know what he is doing right. But as Chris put out the plates so Donna can s it out to them, also before Chris can has his dinner a knock came to his door. But Chris just opened it half way so he can see who is at the door.

"Hey Chris. Jonny said to him as he was waiting to meet up with Will tonight so they both can get the instruments really for Chris and Guy who are both about busty tonight.

"Hey Jonny, what brought you to my home tonight? Chris said to Jonny who know what he is doing.

"I just came over to tell you that, me and Will are going to get the instruments really before the lunches. Jonny said to him but Chris just smile at him because it allows to let his new family to see him played on stage, along with Zoey new uncles.

"Alright Jonny I see you tomorrow morning so, we can start planning a head with Rudolph, on which song to sing through the day and night. Chris said to him as he about to closed his door Jonny just nod to him so he know what to do in the morning with Will and Guy and now Rudolph.

"Who was that at the door honey? Donna said to him as he made his way next to her so they can eat their dinner.

"Oh it just a friend of my, dear. Chris said to her who just nod back to him but as he,Zoey and Donna just finished their dinner after half hour, But Donna said to him just relaxed why she and Zoey both help to clean up the kitchen miss, so he can has some time to look around as well. By the time Donna and Zoey was both done they just went over to relaxed with Chris who was just sleep for a bit, because he has a long day today coming from another world back to his world but in a another time year.

"Honey if you are tired we can go to bed now? Donna said to Chris who just opened his eyes up.

"Alright Donna lead the way then. Chris said in his tried voice.

"All right come on Zoey it time to get some sleep. Donna said to her daughter who just nod to her but made her way into her new bedroom what is much better than her old room. But as Donna lead Chris into their room so he can sleep n a better place then down stair, but as Donna may her way to say good night to her daughter like a real mother always does.

"Well dear I hope you enjoyed being with your new dad who I hopefully married later this year. But just enjoy your self. Donna said to her as she made her way out of her room into the room next to the bathroom. By the time Donna got into the bed and lane down next to him so she can sleep with him for now on, but she just want to marriage him now because she starting to get to know him more than her old Hudson.


End file.
